Sandcastles
by DaywalkerPistachio
Summary: "Do pirates usually make sandcastles in their spare time?" Kevin asked, yawning wearily.  "How should I know?" Clyde shrugged, chocolate brown eyes sparkling with adventure.


**Sandcastles**

"Hey Kevin?"

Kevin groggily opened his eyes, his vision clouded by sleep. The white and grey interior of the plane was a stark contrast to the dark of his eyelids. Across the aisle, Butters, Cartman and Ike were sleeping soundly in their seats, whistling snores occasionally rising from the three boys.

Kevin stretched his arms and rolled over to face his companion. "What is it Clyde?"

Clyde smiled, his eyes sparkling. "Do you think there are beaches in Somalia?"

Kevin yawned, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand. He looked at the pillow, noticing that his fake, drawn on five-o'clock shadow was smudging off of his face. "I don't know, probably."

"Really? That's awesome!" Clyde smiled, this time brighter, kicking his feet excitedly against the footrest of his seat.

Kevin smiled weakly at his friend, too tired to ask Clyde to stop his obnoxious kicking. Clyde looked out the window, his feet still rapping against the footrest. Kevin felt uncomfortable against the plastic-like covering on the lumpy plane seats. He badly wanted to be back at home, under his Star Wars blankets, with a plush Chewbacca toy tucked under his arm. Clyde on the other hand, looked incredibly comfortable in his chair, his hands gripping the hand rests in anticipation. Kevin offhandedly wondered if Clyde was aware they were going to be on this plane for the next four hours.

"Clyde?"

"Yeah, Kev?"

"Why do you care if there are beaches in Somalia?"

"I love sandcastles. I hope there's some nice beaches where I can build one."

"Do pirates usually make sandcastles in their spare time?"

"How should I know?" Clyde shrugged, chocolate brown eyes sparkling with adventure. "But I want to build the biggest sandcastle ever and cover the outside with shells and stuff."

"Okay then." Kevin yawned and stretched his hands above his head. Any minute now and he'd drift back off to sleep. Clyde, however, was still eagerly staring out the window, feet still kicking excitedly across the padded footrest. "Aren't you tired?"

"Me? No! I can't wait get off this plane and go to the beach."

Kevin shut his eyes, allowing the warm darkness of the back of his eyelids to cover his vision. "The plane won't land for a while, Clyde."

"Really?"

Kevin nodded. He didn't know exactly where their plane was, or how long it would be until they landed, but he knew there was enough time for him to get some sleep. Just as he was about to float away into sleep, Clyde's arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding him in a warm, friendly hug.

"Hey Kev?"

"What?" He sleepily responded, not opening his eyes. Couldn't his friend see he was almost asleep? Evidently not.

"Wanna build that sandcastle with me?" Clyde's voice was still ringing with excitement.

"Sure."

Clyde gave Kevin's shoulders a slight squeeze. "Awesome. This is going to be the best trip ever!"

Kevin grumbled an unintelligible response before slipping off to sleep.

_~ Seven Years Later. ~_

Kevin lay on the beach, arms and legs sprawled out across the hot sand. The mid-morning sun flashed across his skin, causing beads of sweat to glisten across his chest and forehead. From behind his closed eyelids, the sunlight glowed, causing his vision to erupt in a divine mix of orange and red. He was perfectly sublime. A chuckle from behind him awoke his attention, and before he could react, icy water splashed across his face and chest, making him sit up with a start. He rubbed the water out of his eyes with the heel of his hand to look up at his attacker. Not surprisingly, Clyde stood in front of him, brown eyes sparkling from laughter, with an empty green plastic bucket in his hands.

"Really, Clyde? Again?"

"Couldn't resist." Clyde laughed as he extended a hand to his soaked friend. "Besides, I thought you could use your fancy Jedi powers and protect yourself or something."

Kevin patted the side of his Darth Vader swim-trunks. "Well, it seems I left my light saber in my other pair of swim-trunks."

"What a shame," Clyde said sarcastically, "We could have used it to scare some people out of their boat and then taken it for a joyride."

Kevin laughed, thinking about their little escapade to Somalia.

"Well, now that waking up the sleepy Jedi Master is out of the way, it's sandcastle time!" Clyde scooped up the plastic buckets and shovels that were scattered at his feet.

"And why do we have to build a sandcastle today?" Kevin sighed, wanting nothing more than to lay back down on the sand and soak up the sun.

"I love sandcastles, Duh! You know that, Kev!" Clyde laughed, beginning to run across the beach to where the sand made better 'building material.'

"You haven't changed at all, Clyde." Kevin chuckled, running after his friend.

* * *

**Author's Note**

_I do not own South Park, Star Wars or a Chewbacca plushie. I really want one though._

I'm so happy this is finally done, and I'm actually proud of this one. I loved the _Flatbeard_ episode (I have shamefully memorized their little song), and I really don't think Kevin or Clyde get enough love.

Review if you wish and thank you for reading.

~A.P


End file.
